Hazardous Hybrid
by DenLilleViking
Summary: The story of Saffron - Klaus' hybrid. OC character.
1. Chapter 1

||October 15th, 2011 – Norton, Virginia||

Though the clock had barely struck four in the afternoon, the skies were dark. Rain filled clouds hovered above my hometown, threatening to spill their contents on the landscape below. I suddenly felt grateful for the umbrella my father had pushed into my hands when I had left the house, and as soon as I raised its protecting shields, the sound of water bouncing off of the nylon canopy. The bad weather did not put a stop to Norton's weekly Farmers Market however. Their motto was "Every Tuesday – Rain or Shine", after all.

Having made a poor choice of footwear, I attempted to elude all the gathering pools of water along the road. My Ugg boots would be soaked within seconds should I not tread carefully. My trusty tote bag dangled from my right arm as I sauntered down to the marked, slaloming between various booths and stands containing freshly grown vegetables and fruit. The scents that enveloped the crowded square were sweet and earthly, bringing a much needed smile to my lips. Tomorrow's bake sale had brought me here, and I had only myself to blame. In a moment of stupidity I had been drawn in by our class president's big speech about how the cheerleading squad needed new uniforms, and that a bake sale would help raise money. I had volunteered to bake a few apple pies, my grandmother's recipe, and I wasn't even a cheerleader. Nor did I particularly like that crowd. I was too kind for my own good.

Before long, I reached the booth that held the fruit I was seeking: shiny, red apples. Filling my tote bag almost to the max, I quickly paid the ginger farmer and lingered for a few moments to chat with his wife, a friend of my grandmother. This was when I first felt him. A shiver ran down my spine upon his arrival, and though I was uncertain how, I knew one of my kind was present at the market. Hazel eyes traversed the booths surrounding me, widening in slight surprise when I caught sight of the one I was looking for. He was not very tall, nor impressively muscular, but the look upon his handsome features made up for that. I did not know who he was, yet he terrified me to my very core. The stranger stared directly at me, unmoving in the crowd of Norton inhabitants. He flashed me a smile. And then he was gone.

I snapped out of my state of confusion, quickly shaking my worry, and dismissing the man to be some sort of crazy person. Thanking the farmer and his wife once more, I hoisted my bag onto my arm again and began making my way out of the labyrinth of booths. Though I repeatedly told myself I had nothing to worry about, I cast a few wary glances behind me every now and then, making certain I was not being followed. The last steps up my driveway were executed in a run, and as soon as I crossed the threshold to my father's house, I slammed the door shut behind me, my heart pounding in my ears. A light, chiming laughter escaped my lips once I had calmed some. How silly I was being. This was Norton. Nothing bad ever happens in Norton. The Stranger was there to prove me wrong. As I took a few steps towards the kitchen, I saw him on the couch, sitting beside my father who did not even seem to realize that I had come home. "Dad? Who's this?" My tone of voice appeared to be more aggressive than I had intended, and this seemed to amuse the Stranger who immediately rose to his feet and closed the space between us, capturing my hand in his, looking me up and down. My eyes widened in fear, yet I was unable to pull away. There was something about him that kept me in place. The Stranger leaned in close and whispered in my ear, his cold breath tickling my skin.

"Are you a werewolf?"

My face drained of all colour, and my lips parted in a surprised gasp. How could he possibly know? I hadn't told anyone. And I had been so careful... Upon seeing my features crease in worry, the stranger nodded his head as if I had confirmed his suspicions. In a blur of movements, he spun me beneath his arm, keeping me prisoner against his chest as a bloodied wrist was pressed to my half open mouth. It was pointless to fight. His arm around me was like a vice, relentless in its grasp, and I had no choice but to drink the crimson liquid he forced upon me. It was not long before he allowed me to stop, and his large hands moved from my waist to the sides of my face, his piercing eyes locked on mine as he spoke again.

"Don't be frightened, Sweetheart. We're family now." He did not give me a chance to retort. All I could muster was a confused look upon my frightened features before his hands expertly twisted my cervical vertebrae until death took me.


	2. Chapter 2

The old wooden floorboards creaked beneath the soles of my boots as I crossed the threshold of my new apartment. Heavy curtains covered all windows, keeping the sun from entering the rooms I had acquired a few days ago. Shutting the door behind me, I crossed the floors on high heels to pull the blinds back, allowing natural light to stream inside, warming my skin. Every piece of furniture was covered in plastic and dust sheets, yet gave off the fragrance of lavender and roses. I found myself to be relieved that the apartment did not smell like grandma, like I had thought it would. The building was quite old after all. On light footfalls I began exploring, wandering through the modern kitchen and living room, searching through the bathroom cabinets that contained new toothbrushes still in their boxes. Shelves that held my favourite perfume and make up, the best hair care products money could buy, and various unopened boxes of hair dye. Just in case. I couldn't risk anyone from my past life to recognize me.

The first day after my transformation had been awful. Klaus had stayed long enough to ensure I had drunk enough Doppelganger blood to survive transition, and had abandoned me a few hours later. Without much knowledge of what was happening, I had brutally killed my father in a state of bloodlust, thereby making myself a criminal to be hunted down by the Norton police. I felt little remorse for the murder of my father, even if I had loved him dearly. I decided not to question this too much. It was easier this way. To feel nothing.

Exiting the bathroom, I continued to the bedroom, casually throwing myself to the large bed and leaning over to open the drawer in my nightstand. The antique piece of furniture contained exactly what I had expected: a thick envelope filled with crisp hundred dollar bills, and a letter from the previous tenant. The money had belonged to my father, and had been withdrawn before the police could close his accounts. I had most of it locked up in a bank box in a vault in Charleston, but had sent a few thousand dollars ahead to my new home. The note enclosed in the envelope read: "Dear, Miss Villette. I have decorated the apartment with the furniture you demanded, and the deed is now in your name. I hope you will enjoy your stay here in Mystic Falls." Placing the note back in the envelope, I rose to my feet and wandered over to the bedroom window, glancing at the street below. The young woman was standing on the sidewalk, looking up at me. As soon as our eyes met, her lithe body wandered directly into the traffic, instantly hit by a red Volvo and died mere seconds after. The previous tenant had done her job, and I needed her no more. Things had gone exactly as I had planned. Rumours were that this was the town were Klaus was residing, and with any luck I would be able to seek him out. I demanded answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls did not seem so different from Norton, but the town had yet to impress me. It was a small community, where everyone knew each other, making it a silly place for vampires and werewolves to try and hide. Why on earth had my Maker chosen this town of all places? It seemed...inconvenient.

The wind took a hold of my ebony tresses as I came to a halt at the town square, sweeping silky strands over my delicate face before I had a chance to tuck them behind my left ear. Darkened eyes skimmed the crowd of people before me as they went about their business, searching for those who might be able to help me out. Those who knew where Klaus could be found. But as of yet, everyone in sight were human. And boring, at that. Svelte hands slipped into my coat pockets, and I kept my head down as I crossed the lawn where I had been stood. Darkened veins pushed their way to the surface beneath the smooth skin of my eyes, blunt ivories threatening to turn pointy and sharp as a delicious scent wafted towards me. Self control was still an issue after seven months. I craved blood too badly. And the crimson flood of life was what had caught my attention at present moment. Forcing my features to return to their human disguise, I swiftly made my way down the sidewalk, past an establishment called Mystic Grill and into the alley behind it. Large containers of waste decorated the entire right wall, while the left was left bare, only disturbed by the silhouette of a human body.

The shape belonged to a young man, his white apron stained with his own blood, seemingly flowing from the palm of his hand. As silent as death itself, I stalked closer, my fingers still buried in the pockets at my sides. "Oh no...Are you injured?" My voice rung out through the narrow alley, sweet and alluring, perfect for attracting my prey. The man raised his head to look at me, for a moment appearing to have forgotten about the bleeding wound he was carrying, a slight smile on the corners of his mouth.

"Just a cut. I'm such a klutz with the knife." He chuckled, elevating his arm to show me the sizable tear in his skin. I advanced on him, slowly, but with determination, eventually capturing his hand in my own, examining the rough pad of his palm. "It's quite deep. You should get someone to take a look at it." Chocolate orbs gazed at the man's face beneath thick eyelashes, rosy petals parting in a coy smile. "I used to play doctor with the neighbour boys all the time when I was little. I'm sure I qualify as a professional." The man hesitated, having to clear his throat at my confession before replying. "Uhh...sure. Go ahead." He grinned toothily, raising our joined hands so that I could get a good look at his injury. I lowered my head, placing a light kiss directly onto the source of his fleeing blood, my lips soon stained crimson, the taste of his essence making me purr. Five perfectly manicured fingers came to press against the man's broad chest, trapping him between myself and the brick wall behind him, keeping him pinned from the first moment my fangs descended and tore at the flesh of his palm, deepening the wound. A cry of pain and horror escaped the man's throat, his striking blue eyes wide in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get off of me!" A growl rippled through my lithe body, and I straightened up to look at him, my features clearly displaying annoyance. Releasing his hand, my own came to grasp his chin, and I shushed him before my lips met his. It did not take long before I felt the intrusion of his tongue within my mouth, and I reciprocated by clamping my teeth down on the rough slab of muscle, severing it in half. Blood flooded both our mouths, and as I pulled away, I forcibly shut his to keep him from screaming. "Keep your mouth closed or you'll bleed to death before I can get what I want from you." I chided him, enjoying the look of complete agony on his face. The palm of my hand pressed down upon his full, bloodstained lips, ensuring he would stay silent before I plunged my aching fangs directly into his throbbing jugular...


	4. Chapter 4

"Nik, yet another one of your hybrid sluts are here." The Mikaelson Mansion was indeed terrifying, and my unease did not lessen any upon being confronted by a blonde, female vampire at the door. She carried herself with an air of arrogance that I came to hate within a mere few minutes, and I was grateful to see her saunter off the second she did not find me interesting anymore. "You must forgive my sister. She has yet to learn common manners." Klaus appeared as if out of nowhere. I assumed he must have come from the second floor, but I could not be certain. I had imagined this moment for several months; to come face to face with the man who had simultaneously destroyed and blessed my life. In my dreams, I knew the exact words I wished to use, and the acts of violence I intended to force upon him. But now that the moment had come, I could not say anything at all. I simply watched him. A hint of recognition was reflected in Klaus' eyes as he observed me with casual interest, yet the rest of his expression was unreadable. No one could decipher this man's thoughts. My throat suddenly felt painfully dry, and I swallowed thickly in a futile attempt to regain control of my voice. Parting plush lips to state my business, it soon became clear that the only thing to escape me was a meek squeak. Once again, I found myself uncertain of my killer's emotions; unable to read if his features were creased in annoyance or amusement. To my surprise, he eventually stepped aside, gesturing with a graceful motion of his arm for me to enter the house.

Timid footfalls lead me into the grand entrance hall, where I felt more insignificant than ever. Surrounded by Ionic columns that towered over my small form, and treading upon smooth marble floors, I felt very out of place. Appearing to be unaware of my discomfort, Klaus began to climb the stairs to the second floor, pausing once on the penultimate step to make certain I was following. The last few minutes of silence had made me regret my decision in coming here. What had I been thinking? I couldn't defeat this man when he had first come at me. Why had I believed I could do so now. Nothing had really changed.

"I remember you." His husky voice took me by surprise and plunged my attention back into the present moment. We were stood in an art studio, decorated by all sorts of paintings and sculptures from the past few centuries, an abundance of unfinished sketches displayed upon a workbench. Expensive chandeliers hung from the ceiling and was the only source of light in the room, heavy curtains blocking every window. "The little school girl from Norton. What's your name again, sweetheart?" Klaus perched upon the armrest of a solid sofa, folding toned arms over a broad chest and allowed his narrowed gaze to roam my tense form where I was stood by the door. "Savannah Villette. But people call me Saffron." Finally able to speak up, I must have sounded as nervous as I felt, the trembling of my dulcet tones quickly spreading to the rest of my body. The man before me snorted condescendingly, a mocking mien claiming his handsome features as his lip curled up in a sneer. "That's a ridiculous name."

Blinking twice in surprise at Klaus' unkind words, I felt anger rise within me like the tide advancing on the beach, the same anger that had gotten me in trouble so many times back home. "And Klaus isn't? You sound like you should be the main performer at Oktoberfest. " The taunt slipped from my lips before I had a chance to stop myself, and as soon as I saw the gleam of annoyance in my Maker's eyes my face drained of all colour, leaving me as pale as a ghost.

My reaction to the First Hybrid's sudden movements were no less humiliating; as he rose from his seat I leapt back until my back was pressed against the door, soon leaving me trapped between the fuming Hybrid and the hard surface behind me. Large hands pressed to the walls on opposite sides of my head, his breath that smelled faintly of blood and alcohol danced over the top of my head as I averted my gaze, not daring to look at him. "You've been here all of five minutes, and already you are getting too familiar." Strong digits slipped beneath my chin and firmly coaxed my head to tilt back, Klaus' pale spheres locked on mine from the moment I made the mistake of meeting his gaze, drawing me within him. "Why are you here, Savannah?"

Don't tell him. Lie. Run. Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind before I felt my free will vanish. I had to obey him. I wanted to. I needed to be loyal to him. "You killed me." I began, my voice barely more than a whisper. "You killed me, and then you just left. You left me like this! A monster!" Having expected to last longer before my emotions swallowed me whole, I could have kicked myself when my eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know what was happening! I murdered my father! Now...I'm going to kill you." The fury that had replaced my fear did not lessen upon seeing the amusement displayed on Klaus' face, his features twisting in a sadistic smile that coaxed my inner monster to rear her ugly head. "You had no right-..." My rant came to a sudden halt as The Hybrid's fingers clamped down over my mouth, hindering my ability to speak and leaving me only able to growl against the palm of his hand. It was soon made clear I had made a wrong choice of words, for Klaus' eyes gleamed with an eerie, yellow tint that I recognized from my own little fits of anger. The Wolf. "I have every right, you ungrateful bint! I gave you a gift unlike any other, but if it does not please you, I have no qualms in taking it back." Having struggled wildly against Klaus' vice-like hold upon me, his words terrified me to my very core and made me fall still. I didn't want to die. Not yet. Not like this. Hazel oculars widened in an attempt to show my apology, regretting my carelessness in his presence that would most likely lead to my demise. As luck would have it, my fate would not be that kind.


	5. Chapter 5

Restrained by solid rope work, it was the pinching of my wrists that roused me from my slumber, and though my eyes were open, I still believed myself to be trapped in a nightmare. The sunlight streamed in through open windows and warmed my skin, making me aware that I was laid completely bare upon someone's bed. Attempting to jolt upright in order to cover myself, my torso was instantly flung back against the mattress as the ropes did their intended job of stopping me.

"Lie still. This part can be tricky." Klaus' voice rung out from the shadows of the room, the faint sound of a pencil dancing over parchment catching my attention. Hazel hues narrowed as my gaze sought his face, eventually succeeding in my task as his handsome features came into view. He was sat on a simple wooden chair with a sketchbook in his lap, his pale eyes shifting towards my naked form every now and then before he would draw a few more lines on his paper. I could not remember how long I had been here, or how I had even ended up in this room, but I was certain I had not been home since the day I first visited his mansion. Swallowing a faint whimper that threatened to escape me, I tugged and pulled on the ropes wrapped about my arms, feeling the sting of humiliation on my cheeks as they bloomed pink. "Lie still, sweetheart. I won't tell you again."

Klaus flashed me a pointed look, the annoyance visible upon his features. It did not take much to anger this man, yet like the fool I was, I had not the strength to bow to his wishes. "I am not your sweetheart." The words laced with fury were expelled from my lips in a moment of weakness, and I fully expected my sire's anger to rain down on me. Klaus observed me in a calculatingly, cool manner as he rose to his feet and put his tools aside, approaching me with determined footfalls that eventually lead him to the bed. Calloused fingertips reached out to brush over my taut belly, causing goose bumps to erupt all over my naked body as a shiver took a hold of me. My cheeks still flushed scarlet and the color soon spread to my chest, heated form faintly trying to avoid Klaus' touch.

He never smiled, yet his eyes shone with amusement as bold digits circled the hardening pebbles of my shapely breasts, tugging on them both in turn until I was squirming beneath his ministrations. I had never been touched by a man before. Not like this. Having always lacked an interesting social life, I was never seen as desirable to my classmates. Not that I minded. But for my first time to be like this, trapped by my murderer, completely at his mercy, and liking it, was too humiliating to bear. Yet when Klaus' hand slipped between my silky thighs, and his skilled fingers sought access to my heated flesh, all shame was pushed to the back of my mind. It was too deliciously painful for me to not indulge in.

Strong digits pushed inside of me to move with relentless speed, leaving me a writhing, whimpering mess under his touch until I thought I could take it no longer. Breathing in shallow gasps, my pleasure continued to build to the point of ecstasy...when Klaus suddenly withdrew himself from my flesh, and stopped touching me all together. My chest and forehead had become covered in a light sheet of sweat, skin flushed with heat and inner thighs coated with my own arousal. I could have cried from the frustration coursing through me at this point, yet it never occurred to me to beg my sire for more. Shame and humiliation washed over me once more as I saw the gleam of smug satisfaction in Klaus' eyes, and for me to not run from the room the very moment he released me of my ties were not without effort. Pulling my knees to my chest to hide, my long raven tresses fell down my slender back and before my tear-filled eyes, offering me some protection from Klaus' sadistic gaze.

"You are whatever I want you to be. You are my progeny. My soldier. My whore." He whispered after taking a seat beside me, his hand coming to stroke the top of my head in a most condescending manner. " You should be grateful I chose you for this life. You are certainly not worthy of it." Though I had expected no kind words from this man, the cruel ones still cut me like a knife. The feeling of his disapproval in me sickening me to my very core. Why did I want to please him so, when he made it clear I was nothing to him? Why did he matter to me at all? Why couldn't I just summon the desire to leave? "Now, what do you say?" Klaus mused, his fingers brushing my hair aside so that he could see my face. Trembling and struggling to find my voice, it was his gentle palm pressed to the side of my head, and the knowledge that he could crush my skull with ease that urged me to speak. "Thank you." Not daring to meet Klaus' gaze, I could still tell he was not satisfied with my reply. Something made perfectly clear as he pressed further. "Thank you...what?" Tears finally spilling down my burning cheeks, I parted my lips to speak one last time before heart wrenching sobs claimed me. "Thank you...Sir."


End file.
